matthiasiamfandomcom-20200214-history
Employees
Hi-5 Studio is a company that is a YouTube In-House Multichannel Network garnering over 100 million in views monthly. It creates great shows that build loyal audiences. Their main area is in Valencia, California Hot Shots Matthew Fredrick (Matthias)- Chief Executive Officer Kevin Valle- Chief Operation Officer Joseph Fredrick (J-Fred)- Chief Experience Officer Bryan Valle- Chief Strategy Officer Executive Assistants Ankush Bhasin- Executive Assistant to the COO AND Influencer Relations Manager Jennifer Owen- Executive Assistant to CEO Producers Nicholle DeVan- Supervising Producer (Previously, Producer/Showrunner) Dave Gruchacz- Producer of Matthias Tanner Malmedal- Producer of REKT Paul Kennedy- Producer of Get Good Gaming C.J. Osorio- Producer of Battle Universe (Previously, Art Director) * Features as a cameraman * Features as a talent for BU Ashley Devan- Producer of Fail Time! Connor Melville- Producer for Get Good Gaming Production Assistant Elizabeth "Lis" O'Keefe- Production Assistant for Matthias Woodland "Woods" Demars- Production Assistant Catherine (Middle: Rose)- Production Assistant Editors Aaron Minderhout- Lead Editor for Matthias Robert Emmert- Editor for Hi5 Studios Corey Holland- Video Editor for Team Edge Patrick Jones- Video Editor for REKT Will (?)- Editor for Battle Universe Cameron (?)- Editor for Get Good Gaming Quinn Fulmer- Editor for Matthias Vlogs Creative Director Paul Kennedy- Creative Supervisor (Previously, Video Producer) Brian James Dotin- Creative Director Michael Talamantez- Creative Director for Matthias Gunner Gomez- Creative Director for REKT Designers Sophia Mavrides- Web and Graphic Designer Shannon Wilzbach- Senior Graphic Designer Audio Michael Badal- Head of Audio Department AND '''Composer Woodland "Woods" Demars- Live Sound (Audio) Technician '''AND Personal Assistant Battle Universe (Talent) C.J. Osorio Sam Fekete REKT (Talent) Gunner Gomez Tanner Malmedal Mariah Johnson Woodland ("Woods") Demars Get Good Gaming (Talent) Tanner Malmedal Connor Melville Paul Kennedy Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick Team Edge Employees Rob Fredrick- Senior Digital Marketing Director Natalie Dizayer- Marketing and Communications Coordinator (Assistant to J-Fred?) Unknown (Team Edge) * (?)- Principal Recruiter * Whitney (?)- Camera man for Team Edge * Andrew Creme- ? *Scott Triffle- ? Team Edge *Wendy (?)- ? Team Edge *Gibson (?)- ? Team Edge *D.K. (?)- Cameraman for Team Edge? Previous Employees Devyn LaBella- Producer/Showrunner of Battle Universe Elliot LaCour- Lead Editor (Previously, FT Video Editor) Rachel Corbett- Graphic Designer for Battle Universe Josh Thompson- Producer AND Brand Manager AND Channel Manager of Battle Universe Other? Michael Terranova- Software Engineer Joe Burak- Freelance Artist Domarina Danipour- Influence Relations AND Brand Manger (Previously, Executive Assistant to CEO) Rina (?)- Marketing Coordinator (Previously, Social Media Manager/Thumbnail Designer) Unknown (Hi5 Studios) * James (?)- The Guy people see in Battle Universe Videos * Chuck (?)- Safety * Mitchell "Mitch" Kerby- Cameraman for Battle Universe and REKT * Israel "Izzy" (?)- Interior Decorating? * Miranda (?)- *Daniel (?)- ? Don't know their name but know their face? Matt.jpg|Matthias|link=Matthias Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.01.45 PM.png|J-Fred|link=J-Fred Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.23.40 PM.png|Bryan|link=Bryan Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.57.48 PM.png|Kevin|link=Kevin Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.59.21 PM.png|Marvin Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 1.41.22 PM.png|Tanner|linktext=Tanner ThVWMOIZPW.jpg|Gunner|link=Gunner Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.25.10 PM.png|Paul|link=Paul Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.19.23 PM.png|Connor|link=Connor Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.44.09 PM.png|Sam|link=Sam Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.08.20 PM.png|Mariah|link=Mariah Bobby.jpg|Bobby|link=Bobby Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 12.55.31 PM.png|Billy|link=Billy Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 1.15.32 PM.png|Michael|link=Michael Badal Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.56.44 PM.png|Dave Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.07.36 PM.png|Michael Talamentez Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.53.28 PM.png|Woods Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.51.09 PM.png|CJ Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.57.49 PM.png|Aaron Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.06.25 PM.png|Patrick Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 10.18.35 PM.png|Corey|link=Corey Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 10.29.04 PM.png|Ankush Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.12.08 PM.png|Cameron Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.11.45 PM.png|RiRi Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.09.58 PM.png|Lis Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.07.16 PM.png|Shannon Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.05.37 PM.png|Mitch Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.04.42 PM.png|Jen Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.58.45 PM.png|Rachel Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.57.35 PM.png|Rob Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.56.07 PM.png|Nicholle Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.52.27 PM.png|Domarina Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 11.38.32 PM.png|Will (Editor for BU) Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.52.30 PM.png|Catherine Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.51.52 PM.png|Sarah Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.48.19 PM.png|Lucia Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.37.30 PM.png|Ariana Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.35.18 PM.png|Bella Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.54.50 PM.png|Ashley